bloodlinesforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Vayu Anansi
Basic Info A member of the Republic Diplomatic Corps, Vayu uses her wit and charm to serve as an Ambassador for the Galactic Senate. Educated, elegant, and unfailingly polite, she operates with the self-composed air of someone who expects to get their way simply by asking nicely. Given her intelligence and expectant behavior, sometimes Vayu's playful courtesies can come off as a bit condescending. Like most members of the Togruta race, Vayu is accustomed to working alongside others. She dislikes solitude, and will often seek out companionship to alleviate any feelings of loneliness while serving as an Ambassador. As such, she has developed a reputation for being both nosy, and a bit of a flirt. Appearance Vayu features typical Togruta features: coppery red skin with white markings, three lekku (head tails) and montrals (hollow, horn like protrusions). She is taller than the average human female, further emphasized by the montrals on her head. She has a lithe, womanly figure and is considered quite beautiful by galactic standards. She is also found of jewelry, especially the elaborate headpieces commonly worn by Togruta. In addition to this, she often wore several rings as well as a necklaces. Personality Unfailingly loyal to the Republic, Vayu sometimes demonstrates a cold, even cruel streak when it comes to dealing with potential enemies. She's not above using violence or deception to ensure the success of her mission. Equipment As a non-combatant, Vayu does not openly carry any weapons or armor. While performing her duties in the field, she often carries a small satchel that contains her data pad and holo-messenger, alongside other tools of her trade such as her diplomatic authorization, authentication tools, and species databases. Vayu is a fan of "dressing for the occasion", and often travels with several outfits to suit her needs. The recent acquisition of a holographic costume enables her to change her look at will. Biography Basic History Born on Coruscant to a rather affluent family, Vayu spent most of her young life in relative comfort. Like most Togruta, Vayu was raised with a strong sense of unity and togetherness, making her an amiable and outgoing child. Moderately intelligent and with a charming personality, Vayu was well-liked in the social circles of Coruscant's upper class and quite popular in school. Attending the University of Coruscant, she gained a reputation for being more interested in social interactions and events then her studies, though her grades were good enough. Vayu has always been somewhat fascinated by other cultures and a general affinity for people in general. She excelled in social sciences, which led her to the Republic Diplomatic Corps post-graduation. Since then, she has served as a general Ambassador for the Galactic Senate. Triva * Like all Togruta, Vayu is carnivorous by nature. She has a limited ability to digest plant matter, and is unable to synthesize certain essential nutrients from from anything other than animal flesh or organs. * Vayu is an only child, and has a slightly estranged relationship with her parents. * She is quite skilled in the use of computers. Category:Player Character